Time Tangled Island
| preceded = Shark Tooth Island | suceeded = 24 Carrot Island }}Time Tangled island is the 3rd island released on Poptropica. Plot synopsis After Professor Peter P. Pendulum's future machine disrupts world history, the future is in peril and civilization is in danger of collasping. The descripson says A malfunctioning time machine has messed up history! It's your job to go back in time to set things right in this online virtual world. Because if you don't,who knows what the future will hold? Walkthrough It's Time! Arrive on Time Tangled island. Go to the right, and talk to the crying lady. She will tell you to come inside Pendulum's lab. Go down and push the plug together. Jump up and enter the time machine. The Future, for Better or Worse You will be in Possible Future. Go to the left and meet your future self. Talk to him and he will give you a Time Device to travel to the past. Click on the icon in the down left corner of your screen to use the Time Device. Greece The first place you have to go is on Ancient Greece. There, jump building to building and you're gonna find a Phonograph. Made in the Mali Empire? Next go to Mali Empire. Avoiding the snakes, go inside of the Timbuktu Inn and talk to the document man. He will notice that you don´t have any money so we will ask if you can piece together a puzzle. Do it and you'll get the Declaration of Independence. Da Vinci's Problem Go to Da Vinci's WorkShop and go up to the pulley system, and jump onto the highest platform. Wait until it goes down, then jump onto the lowest one. Then, jump to the right, and grab the Peace Medal. No Tech in the Aztec Empire Once you're in the Aztec Empire, go to the right, pass the warriors and talk to the old man. He'll give you a Warrior Mask. Put it on, then talk to the warrior wearing the Goggles. He'll give them to you. On the Great Wall of China In Great Wall of China, go to the right to get the Gunpowder, then climb up in the construction zone and talk to the man sitting down. He has the Amulet. Beat his memory game and he'll give it to you. I Declare - Where's the Declaration? In The Graff House, go inside the building and give Thomas Jefferson the Declaration of Independence. After that, go to the top of the building and get the Salt Rocks that are in the chimney. Lewis and Clark In Lewis and Clark time period, give Lewis the Peace Medal. Before you leave, go to the top of the tree where a beaver has the Stone Bowl. To grab it, jump on the beaver in the moment he's not hiding in the tree. A Dull Day in Edison's Workshop Go to Edison's Workshop and go inside the workshop. In there, find Thomas Eddison and give him the Phonograph. Then go back outside, go to the left and find the cart. Click on the wheel to make it move and follow it until it stops. Then, jump from the cart to the tree and from the tree to the top of the building. The Sun Stone Piece is up there in one of the chimneys. The Statuette of Liberty In the Statue of Liberty, go to the top of it and jump to the left. You will land on one of to ledges. The Notebook will be in the second one. Journey to the Peek of Mount Everest Go to the Mount Everest and climb it until you find Edmund Hillary. Give him is Goggles and continue climbing up the mountain. You will eventually get to the top, and once you done it, you will find the small study model of the Statuette of Liberty. For Better Or Norse Now you just have to return to the times that aren't repaired and give the items to there ones. First, go to the Vikings period and return Thor is Amulet.Then go up to the sealed cave and click on it to use the Gunpowder and blow up the rocks so you can enter. The next part is a timed maze game. You have to navigate the cave and find the vase before your torch burns out. Be careful about the puddles of water. Take it back to the Greeeks in the Ancient Greece. ''Go back to the ''Mali Empire and find the trader in the top of the building and give him the Salt Rocks. After that, go back to Da Vici's Workshop, climb up again and enter Leo's Workshop. Once in there, find Leonardo Da Vinci and return to him his Notebook. He will reward you with a Glider, but you don't need it to end this island. Return to the Aztec Empire and return to the king the Sun Stone Piece. Return to the Great Wall of China, pass the construction and give the Stone Bowl to the knight. Finnaly, go to the Statue of Liberty period, enter the construction house that says "Gaget, Gauthier et Cie", find Bartholdi and give him the Statue of Liberty model. The Future, Now for Better Return to the lab, turn on the future machine again and go inside. You will find yourself in the future, but it is different then before. Make your way up the buildings, using the monorails and the floating platforms and enter the house, where your gonna meet your future self again. He'll give you the medallion! How to Get the Viking Suit (Bonus Part) Go to the Vikings period and climb up the small mountian. Using the Glider that Leonardo Da Vinci gave you, jump to the right and you'll gonna float on the air. Land on the other platform and you will find the Viking Suit. Gallery Pendulum's Lab.jpg Reviews *'Giant Storm'- This island took a bit more time, but it was easy. *'9Spaceking'- this island is one of the islands where you DON'T have to do everything in the walkthrough order. I like how you find the items scattered everywhere and you get to talk to people. *'Panda6c''- time tangled island was a okay island, i wish you could go more places in time though. Trivia *Time Tangled Island was originally called Time Twisted Island. *Time Tangled Island is updated every year as the "Lab" setting of the time machine must reflect the present year. *Time Tangled Island is the first Poptropica island to feature sound(when you play the phonograph). Fan-Art Déjà Vu.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Déjà Vu Dancing in the rain.png|coolcheetah53:Dancing in the rain This is my future.png|coolcheetah53:This is my future! Multiplayer room *Party Time Tower Videos thumb|300px|left|The offical trailer. Category:Islands category:Time Tangled Island Category:Featured Article Category:2007 Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate